fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Koszmar staje się gorszy
Island of Destiny Odcinek 2 02.06.20127;15 Cleo zaczęła płakać. Po chwili wszyscy ruszyli w stronę podziemnych korytarzy. Każdy miał nadzieje, na wygraną. Jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że własne życie będą musieli okupić mnóstwem krwi. Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Kamera pokazuje wszystkich uczestników gry. Wszyscy stoją w osobnych wejściach do 14 tuneli. Oddziela ich od areny tylko bardzo grube szkło. Zaraz potem pojawia się zapis Island of Destiny. Kamera znajduje się w pokoju, gdzie Cleo stoi przy ołtarzyku, pada na kolana i zaczyna płakać. Następnie kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz gdzie Kurt zabił przechodnia. Wyjmuje nóż z jego ciała i zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Kamera znajduje się w kostnicy, gdzie Amira prowadzi sekcję ciała. Po chwili Aira wyjmuję serce. Cała jest ubrudzona krwią. Atena siedzi w bibliotece, gdzie czyta o Starożytnej Grecji i robi notatki. Następnie Yoshi biegnie przez pole z kataną uciekając przed kimś. Później widać łóżko w którym leży Nathaniel i pali papierosa. Z boku widać tylko gołe martwe ciało kobiety. Emilith siedzi na sali rozpraw i obserwuję ze łzami w oczach sędzie, który uniewinnia mordercę. Stadion. Tee wrzuca piłkę do kosza, po czym sala okazuje się pusta. Scena w barze. Montana siedzi w brudnych ubraniach w barze. Podchodzi do niej jakiś mężczyzna i zabiera ją. Widać jak daje jej pieniądze. Blood siedzi w wannie z krwią. Kąpie się w niej. Po czym spuszcza wodę. Na dnie wanny widać urwaną rękę. Dariya siedzi ze zdjęciem Montany i myśli co ona robi, po czym wygląda przez okno, a za nim Porther i Lysandre, którzy wloką wielki czarny worek. Po chwili wrzucili worek do jeziorka i uciekli. Na końcu Mindi dobija się do drzwi Dariyi z nożem, po czym ktoś ją łapie. Dariya otwiera drzwi. Nikogo nie ma. Zamyka drzwi i pojawia się krwawy napis Island of Destiny. 02.07.2012 Bagno 7;45 Cleo przerażona z torbą wyszła z tunelu. Wejście do niego nie było za szerokie, więc czym prędzej zakryła go liśćmi. Nie spodziewała się, że czeka za nią nieoczekiwany gość... Blood: No witaj kochana... Cleo: Przestraszyłeś mnie... 7;47 Blood wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż Blood: Wiesz? Chyba nikt cię nie traktuje, jako silną rywalkę... Cleo: Nie... Blood: Jesteś słaba i bezbronna, ale... 7;48 Blood zaczął grzebać w torbie Cleo. Ona stoi nieruchoma Blood: Muszę wiedzieć jaką moc na twój pamiętnik... Cleo: Skoro już chcesz zdradzać sekrety wyjaw mi twoją moc pamiętnika... Blood: W sumie... chyba nie zdążysz nikomu tego powiedzieć. To Pamiętnik Złej Przyszłości. Cleo: Powiedz o jakimś wpisie... Blood: Ciekawska. No dobrze. 7;50 Blood wstał. Zawiesił torbę na rękę i zaczął czytać najbliższy wpis z pamiętnika Blood: No dobrze"8;05 Cleo się na mnie rzuca. Cleo: A niech to... Blood: Spokojnie... 7;52 Pamiętnik Cleo zaczął brzęczeć. Blood otworzył klapkę telefonu. Widniał tam tylko Wielki napis Dead END. Blood zaczął się śmiać Blood: Czy to nie ciekawe? Giniesz w tym samym czasie, gdy się na mnie rzuciłaś... Cleo: Nie jestem zagrożeniem... nie wolisz zabić Nathaniela albo Kurta? Blood: Nie... raczej nie. 7;53 Cleo stoi jak wryta w ziemie. Czeka na jakiś cud. Blood: Mamy jeszcze 12 minut. Poczekamy? Cleo: Dlaczego... mnie? Blood: Nie wiem. Chcę chyba zobaczyć jak wyglądasz w środku. 7;55 Telefony Blood'a i Cleo zaczęły brzęczeć. Był to znak, że przyszłość się zmieniła Blood: Co jest? 7;56 Blood ze zdziwienia wypuścił telefon Cleo. Złapała go. Na ekranie dalej był napis Dead END, jednak z wcześniejszych wpisów Cleo się niezmiernie ucieszyła. '''Blood:' Co cię tak cieszy?! Cleo: Widzisz... 7;57 Tee wyskoczył z za drzew Cleo: Mój pamiętnik to przewidział. Blood: Co?! Jaki ty masz pamiętnik. 7;58 Cleo pokazała mu telefon Cleo: To pamiętnik Tee. Pokazuje wszystko co robi. Blood: Co?! Nie fair! Tee: A jednak... 7;59 Tee rzucił się na Blooda. Zadał mu kilka ran. Na nieszczęście Tee i Cleo, Blood uciekł. Tee: Hej. Nic ci nie jest? Cleo: Nie... 8;00 Telefon Cleo zaczął brzęczeć. Jej Dead End został odwołany. Cleo: Dzięki, że się zjawiłeś. Tee: Nie ma sprawy. Jaki pamiętnik na Blood? Takie informacje mogą nam się teraz bardzo przydać. Cleo: Pamiętnik Złej Przyszłości. A ty? Tee: Mam Pamiętnik Dokładnej Bliskiej Przyszłości. Widzę to co stanie się w najbliższych kilku minutach z dużą dokładnością. Cleo: Dobry... Tee: Nie bój się... 8;05 Z dużej ilości wrażeń Cleo zaczęła płakać. Po chwili zemdlała. Tee zabrał ją do małej jaskini znajdującej się nieopodal. Razem spędzili tam cały dzień. Strome zboczę góry ''8;07 Montana wyszła sama z góry. Jak zwykle zachowywała powagę. Napisała wiadomości do Mindi i Dariyi by przyszły tutaj do niej. 8;40 Montana w spiętych włosach siedzi na kamieniu i szykowała ogień. Po chwili zjawiły się Mindi i Dariya Dariya: Montan... Montana: Nie ma czasu na powitania. Mindi: Spokojnie, przecież nikt nas nie dorwie tutaj. Montana: Kurt i Blood mogą. Nathaniel mnie również zabiję. Yoshi i Emilith tym bardziej.. Mindi: W twoich ustach... brzmi to groźnie. Montana: Kochane... to jest piekło! Jeżeli mi się sprzeciwicie zginiecie. Same nie przeżyjecie tutaj. Dobrze o tym wiecie. Dariya: Wiesz Midni. Ona ma rację. Mindi: Tak. Jedyna z nas jest silna. Montana: Pokażcie mi swoje pamiętniki. 8;45 Dariya i Mindi pokazały swoje pamiętniki Montanie. Dariya: Mam pamiętnik naszych wspólnych chwil z Montaną. Montana: Idealnie... na taki pamiętnik liczyłam... Mindi: Mam pamiętnik Nastrojów. Gdy jestem radosna pokazuje dobrą przyszłość, a gdy jestem przybita złą. Montana: Ujdzie... Dariya: A ty? Jaki ty masz pamiętnik? Montana: Oto mój Pamiętnik Ucieczki. Pozwala mi uciec nawet z najgorszego miejsca... Mindi: Nasze pamiętniki się dobrze łączą. Montana: Mają nadzieje, że będziemy współpracować. Dariya: Naprawdę? Montana: Tak. Specjalnie dobrali pamiętniki. Wiedzieli w jakie grupki się dobierzemy. Mindi: Straszne. Montana: Chodźcie. Musimy obmyślić strategię. 8;50 Mindi, Dariya i Montana usiadły przy ogniu. Zaczęły rozmawiać i obmyślać strategię. Mindi jednak nie ufała Montanie Stary Opuszczony Szpital 9;00 Nathaniel wszedł do szpitala. W środku czekał jednak Kurt Kurt: Spadaj! Moja kryjówka. Nathaniel: Dlaczego ta wrogość? Kurt: Dobrze wiesz dlaczego... Zawsze możesz mnie zaatakować. Nathaniel: Mógłbym... ale wolę mieć silnego rywala w finale. Kurt: Ty... na serio nie chcesz mi nic zrobić? Nathaniel: Na razie nie. A chciałbyś? Kurt: Nie. Stworzymy elitarną grupę. Nathaniel: A gdzie Blood? 9;03 Zakrwawiony Blood wszedł do szpitala. Zmęczony upadł na Ziemie Nathaniel: Pomożemy mu? Kurt: Chciałeś mieć silny finał. Nie zabije mojego towarzysza. Nathaniel: Dobrze... 9;04 Nathaniel i Kurt zabrali Blooda do pokoju. Opatrzyli go i zostawili. Sami włamali się do szafki z lekami i zaczęli pić spirytus. Kurt: Pozbiera się... nie ma lepszego kompana do zabijania niż on... Nathaniel: Naprawdę? Kurt: Z nim nawet wyrywanie flaków jest świetne. Nathaniel: To wy jesteście zabójcami z wiadomości? Kart: A tak.. 9;06 Kurt zatoczył się i usiadł na ziemi. Nathaniel trzeźwy wyciągał powoli z niego informacje. Nathaniel: A twój pamiętnik? Kurt: Mój Pamiętnik Łowcy? Widzę los moich przyszłych ofiar! Nathaniel: Kogo tam widzisz? Kurt: To się zmienia... teraz mam Emilith... Nathaniel: Emilith?! 9;10 Do szpitala naprzeciw Nathaniela i upitego Kurt'a stoi Emilith Emilith: Już się upiliście? Nathaniel: A ty co tutaj robisz? Emilith: Dobrze wiesz. Nie jestem głupia. Wiedziałam, że się upijecie. 9;11 Nathaniel oblewa Emilith wodą Emilith: Co?! To woda? Nathaniel: Tak kochana. Emilith: Ale dlaczego... czy ty podstępnie wyciągałeś od niego informacje. Nathaniel: Prawie jakbyś zgadła... Emilith: Proszę, widzę, nie będzie tak łatwo jak się spodziewałam... a chciałam wam po prostu wpić nóż w plecy... Nathaniel: Będziesz miała problem... Emilith: Dlaczego? Nathaniel: Oto mój Pamiętnik Kobiet. Wiem co robią wszystkie kobiety w programie. Emilith: Co?! 9;14 Emilith zaczęła uciekać ku wyjściu. Nathaniel zaczął strzelać w jej stronę jednak śrut tylko omsknął się o jej ramię Emilith: Ty... Nathaniel: Ucieczka nic ci nie pomoże kochana... zginiesz. Emilith: O nie... Nathaniel: Pogódź się z tym... Emilith: Ty... mój pamiętnik widać mi nie pomoże... Emilith: Dlaczego? 9;18 Emilith wyjmuje telefon Emilith: Oto mój pamiętnik Prawości. Niestety. Na tobie nie zadziała. Nathaniel: Słaby pamiętnik. Długo ci tutaj nie podziała... Emilith: Tak myślisz? 9;19 Przez drzwi do szpitala zaczęli wchodzić lunatykujący dobrzy ludzie. Nathaniel zaczął do nich strzelać, a Emilith wchodziła do szybu wentylacyjnego Nathaniel: Jak ty?! Emilith: To mój as! Mogę też kontrolować dobrych ludzi... 9;21 Emilith zniknęła w szybie wentylacyjnym, a Nathaniel dalej mordował dobrych ludzi Nathaniel: Jeszcze cię dorwę kochana... Górska Chatka 13;30 Do chatki schowały się Amira i Atena Atena: Może tutaj będziemy bezpieczne... Amira: Oby... mam już dość tego wszystkiego... Atena: A to dopiero pierwszy dzień na tej koszmarnej wyspie'' Amira: Musimy się udać do miasta jak tylko się ściemni. Atena: Dlaczego? Amira: W mieście są ludzie, a tam nie zaatakują... Atena: No możesz mieć rację. 13;35 Amira zaczęła sprawdzać szafki Atena: Co robisz? Amira: Sprawdzam, czy nie ma czegoś świeżego do jedzenia. Atena: Nie będziemy mogły tutaj wrócić? Amira: Nigdy... szczególnie w nocy będzie tutaj niebezpiecznie. Atena: Hmm? Amira: Jesteśmy na polanie. Nie ma się kompletnie gdzie schować. To trochę jak pułapka na myszy, a my szukamy sera... Atena: A teraz nas ie dorwą? Amira: Nie... gra się jeszcze formalnie nie rozpoczęła. Wszyscy się pewnie na razie w grupki zbierają. Atena: Puki co jesteśmy bezpieczne? Amira: Dopóki się nie przegrupują to tak. Atena: Dobrze, że mam cię po swojej stronie. Amira: Pamiętaj. Nie możesz ufać innym oprócz nieszkodliwych osób. Atena: Czyli? Amira: Mam wrażenie, że tylko Cleo i Tee będą po naszej stronie... powinniśmy ich znaleźć. Atena: Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Amira: Sprawdzę co mówi pamiętnik Wiedzy. 13;40 Amira sprawdza Pamiętnik. Jest w nim kilka wpisów o tym, że ludzie zaczęli poznawać swoje Pamiętniki. Są też w nich położenia innych. Wszyscy oprócz Ateny byli daleko od Amiry Amira: Na razie jesteśmy bezpieczne. Atena: Mój pamiętnik też niczego nie pokazuje... 14;57 Po krótkiej przerwie dziewczyny wzięły prowiant i ruszyły w stronę Miasta Pole Golfowe 17;32 Przerażony Yoshi obrania się kataną. Jednak wyszedł na sam środek pola golfowego, nagle w jego stronę lecą strzały. Yoshi obrania się kataną Yoshi: Hej?! Kto tu jest? 17;33 Z za Piaskowej pułapki wychodzi Lysandre Lysandre: A to ty... myślałem, że to Porther. Yoshi: Chcesz zabić brata? Lysandre: Tak... Yoshi: A to dlaczego? Lysandre: On coś wie o tej całej grze. Nie wiem co, ale jak go złapię to się dowiem... Yoshi: Co dokładnie powiedział? Lysandre: Że to już było, że to wygrał, a to znaczy, że mnie zabił! Yoshi: Co? On to... przewidział? Lysander: Albo już to widział i chciał nas uchronić... Yoshi: To... dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy? Lysandre: To mnie właśnie dziwi... 17;36 Yoshi wyciąga swój telefon Yoshi: Widzisz? Nie będziemy walczyć... Lysandre: Jaki masz pamiętnik? Yoshi: Pamiętnik Przyszłości Wojownika. Widzę wyniki swoich walk i przyszłość moich ofiar. Lysandre: Kto tam jest? Yoshi: Na razie właśnie Porther. O 12 jutro zmierzę z nim pojedynek... Lysandre: Wygrasz? 17;38 Yoshi zaczyna płakać Yoshi: W tym, rzecz, że nie. Zginę. Widzisz to? Mam Dead END'a... Lysandre: Spokojnie. Pomogę ci. Yoshi: Serio? Lysandre: Tak... Jaskinia 19;15 Cleo i Tee siedzą przy ognisku. Ich przyszłość nie zmienia się. Wszystko układa się dobrze. Cleo: Tee? Tee: Tak Cleo? Cleo: Wiesz... myślałam o tym... Tee: I? Cleo: Powinnam chyba odejść i dać się zabić... Tee: Co?! Dlaczego. 19;17 Cleo zaczęła płakać Cleo: Nie widzisz, że będę dla ciebie tylko ciężarem?! Zginiesz przeze mnie... Tee: Nie prawda... obronię nas obu. Cleo: Nie obronisz... wiesz, że nawet jeżeli by się to udało to i tak zmierzylibyśmy się w finale... Tee: Nie... nie zabiję cię... Cleo: Widzisz? Lepiej jak ucieknę i dam się zabić... 19;19 Cleo zabrała swoją torbę i uciekła w stronę miasta, gdy Tee chciał ruszyć w drogę za nią na jego drodze pojawił się Porther z siekierą w ręku Tee: Ty... Porther: No... widzę, że twoja sikorka cię opuściła. Nie dogodziłeś jej? Tee: O czym mówisz... 19;20 Porther przyłożył Tee siekierę do gardła Porther: Aaa! Bez takich... no proszę cię.. Tee: I co... zabijesz mnie? Porther: Wiesz? Chciałem zabić was oboje. Tee: No już... zabij mnie! 19;23 Porther lekko przejechał siekierą po nodze Tee. On ugiął się i złapał za nogę Porther: Spokojnie. To by ni było śmieszne... Tee: No już! Dalej. Pochwal się swoją siekierką! 19;25 Wytrącony z równowagi Porther zamachnął się siekierą na Tee. Jednak w odpowiednim czasie Amira zaatakowała Porthera kamieniem Amira: No już... zostaw go w spokoju... Porther: Ty? Wynocha mała. Jeszcze zginiesz... Amira: Raczej martwiłabym się o ciebie... Porther: Co?! 19;27 Atena wpuściła do jaskini zimny lód. Zabrała Tee i jego rzeczy i razem w trójkę uciekli do lasu Porther: A niech ich prąd kopnie... ciekawe... w mojej wizji Tee i Cleo tutaj zginęli... trudno... Sekwojowy Las 19;35 Amira, Atena i Tee odbiegli już ponad kilometr od Jaskini Amira: Żyjesz? Tee: Tak... tylko mnie drasnął... Amira: Stary! To nie jest draśnięcie tylko rana! Muszę to opatrzyć... Atena: A domku były gazy i wódka. Amira: Masz je? Atena: Tak... 19;36 Atena wyciągnęła gazy i wódke, po czym Amira opatrzyła ranę Tee. Atena: Musimy tu chyba przenocować... Amira: Masz rację... teraz hieny wyjdą na żer... Tee: W ogóle dzięki, że mnie uratowałyście... Amira: Już zabiłeś Cleo? 19;38 Atena spuściła głowę Tee: Nie zabiłem jej! Amira: A więc... gdzie ona jest? Tee: Właśnie nie wiem... mówiła, że sama da się zabić, żeby nie być ciężarem... Atena: Co?! Amira: Głupia... jak ktoś dorwie jej pamiętnik to już po tobie... Tee: Zaraz... Amira: Skąd ja wiem o twoim pamiętniku? To proste. Mój Pamiętnik Wiedzy... Tee: Ahh... Atena: A ja mam Pamiętnik Przyczyn i Skutków! Tak ciebie uratowałam! Tee: Dzięki... Amira: Wiecie... teraz musimy znaleźć Cleo. Ona jest teraz w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie... zmierza właśnie do szpitala. Tee: Do szpitala? 19;43 Amira pokazuje Tee swój Telefon, gdzie widać położenie wszystkich. Widać było, że Cleo drastycznie zbliżała się do Blooda, Kurta i Nathaniela Tee: Co?! Kurde! Dlaczego akurat tych trzech oszołomów... Amira: Widzisz Atena? Montana, Mindi i Dariya zdobyły naszą chatkę... już byśmy pewnie nie żyły. Atena: Miałaś dobry pomysł... Tee: Czekaj... sami są tylko Emilith, Cleo i Porther? Inni już się dobrali w drużyny? Amira: Dla nas niestety tak... musimy odnaleźć Cleo. Może Emilith też nam pomoże? Tee: Nie wiem. Jest równie nieobliczalna jak reszta... Atena: Musimy chyba zaryzykować... Tee: W ostateczności... ok? Atena: Ok! Amira: A co z Cleo? Tee: Chyba tą noc będzie musiała przeżyć sama... Stara Szopa 23;09 Zmarznięta Cleo weszła do szopy. Bylo jej tak zimno, że schowała się pod sianem. Po chwili zasnęła. Nie wiedziała jednak, że nad nią stoi Emilith, która tylko czekała, aż się obudzi... Arena 23;59 Jennifer i Rasel bacznie obserwują akcję Jennifer: Akcja jest cudowna. Rasel: Tylko te drużyny... Jennifer: Wierzę, że Kurt i Mindi je zniszczą! Rasel: Tak... też mam taką nadzieje... Jennifer: Myślisz, że Emilith zabiję Cleo? Rasel: Może, kto wie... tak właściwie dlaczego ją wybraliśmy?! Jennifer: Nie pamiętasz?! W napadzie szału zabiła swoich rodziców. Całą winę zwaliła na zwaśnionych sąsiadów. Rasel: A no tak! Skleroza... Jennifer: Cóż. Zero ofiar? Nudno... Rasel: Ale było kilka ciekawych akcji... Jennifer: Ujdzie, ale mama chcę krwi! Rasel: Wibiła północ! Więc czas kończyć. Jennifer: O tak... Rasel: Zostało Czternastu Nastolatków... Koniec